Evolved Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (eMBMS) is a unidirectional point-to-multipoint service in which data is transmitted from a single source entity to a group of users in a specific area. eMBMS services are transmitted on the same carrier frequencies used by mobile operators to provide other typical services such as voice calls and internet connectivity. Various types of eMBMS services can be provided, such as mobile television services, streaming services, and file download services, for example.